


Comfort

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: I was wondering if I could please request Akatsuki reader who was dating Itachi & right after his death/after sasuke find out the truth she confuses him for Itachi at first & hugs him from behind? he’d explain he’s not Itachi but she’s just like “I know but can we please pretend” & he kind of just lets it happen since it’s been so long since he’s had such a loving hug & part of him feels his brother’s presence when reader hugs him? I just wanted something soft but if you can’t then it’s okay
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Comfort

The hair was a little off, shorter, spikier, but the shoulders were right, and dressed in that dark cloak with the characteristic red clouds it was easy to make the mistake.

“Itachi,” you had murmured his name before you even realised the mistake, a pang in your heart as you buried your face into the back of his brother’s shoulder, the tears that were threatening to leak forced back into your eyes.

He even smelled a little like his brother. Or perhaps it was the scent of his blood that still lingered on. Forcing your eyes shut you willed yourself not to think of that.

“I’m not,” Sasuke paused for a bit, his throat thick at the thought of his brother, “I’m not Itachi,” he spoke slowly, savouring each word, letting them all weight down. Each word hammering down the fact that he had killed his own blood, that Itachi had allowed himself to be killed by his brother, that everything had been one great ploy from the village they were born in.

Stilling your breath you chuckled to yourself, the statement hurting you more than you thought it would. However, Sasuke didn’t shrug you off and you had longed for a hug for so long.

“Just for a moment. Just this time,” you whispered, your voice calm and void of emotion, though the both of you knew that this was far from the truth. “And then never again,” you stated, knowing that the two of you hadn’t gotten the closure that you had wanted.

The male allowed it, though he didn’t respond, his shoulders slumping as he kept his back turned. Shutting his eyes Sasuke thought back of his brother and the one behind him. Wondering about the love that you radiated so obviously for Itachi, the grief you felt, and comparing it to his own.

There wasn’t much difference. Love was love. Grief was grief. A loss was a void where both emotions swirled and cried, cold and lonely. Both of you had known the warmth and comfort of a love and a family, of a union. A bond that was now forever lost and shattered.

Sasuke could allow one stolen moment, if only because he needed it just as much.


End file.
